


"That's How You Flirt"

by The_Queen_Of_Ships



Category: Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Ships/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Ships
Summary: "That's how you flirt" is a series (possibly short or long) that shows the relationship of how John & Sherlock came into their relationship. This is set after mary passed away, so little 'Rosie' is still an infant yet being detective has gotten harder for the two men and little one. Can they keep her safe from harm's way?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

John walked over to Sherlock who was playing his violin as they hadn't had a case in a while. John hadn't even thought about Mary or Rosie just yet, so it was just the two of them. Like it used to be the way he liked it, not always having to explain himself or say where he was going. They just went on their way without a word. The violin was making no sound even though he could tell the strings were being played. Regardless of the way he felt John walked up waiting for the taller man to stop playing. Once he turned to face John, he (John) spoke "Your hair looks good today" "My hair looks good every day" Sherlock commented honestly on his part. "You make flirting with you very hard, you know." "You make me hard, John" Sherlock states bluntly smiling and winking on cue at the shorter man.

"Oh and John?" Sherlock asked as John was about to turn his back to leave the room "That's how you flirt" in a sexy way "John?" .......... "John?"...... "JOHN WAKE UP. We have a case!" John startled out of his sleep looking around like something had just happened "Did you have another nightmare?" Sherlock asked seeing the expression which made Sherlock wonder what the man had dreamt about. "Uh...no...well something like that. What's this about a case? You know I haven't done a case since Mary..." John couldn't bring himself to even say her name really let alone what happened to her. Sherlock sat down next to John on the couch, though John was still laying there lost in thought recalling the memories of what happened to his wife.


	2. A Case

Sherlock sat on the couch next to John to comfort him the best way he could. He didn't know how to use emotions to comfort the shorter man except for hugs which he seemed to have liked. Sherlock wasn't at all against the idea either, it seemed to make him feel better as well. "I used to say 'It is what it is' but in this case, I'm sorry" Sherlock wrapped his arms around a now shocked John. "W-what did you say?" John could handle killing another person, but he didn't know how to handle the situation just now. Sherlocked apologized? Why? How? Well, he knew how but it didn't make any sense, especially since Sherlock 'NEVER' apologizes honestly. "I'm sorry you lost her, I know she meant a great deal to you, but you have to remember. She left part of herself in that dear little thing in the other room." Sherlock spoke talking about the infant Rosie sound asleep downstairs with Mrs. Hudson. She loved taking care of the child except when the two would be home at night, the baby was a quiet sleeper but Mrs. Hudson didn't trust herself getting up in the middle of the night to check on the child.

\-----

John felt his cheeks growing red then stated "I-I think I'll sit this one out Sherlock" John did want to go on a case with Sherlock again but for the past few weeks his dreams have been keeping him distracted. Being close to Sherlock was difficult in keeping some feelings down. Standing up he smiled at the other man "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, I'm going to go take a shower. Have fun with the case, let me know the details." Sherlock heard John say as he walked away leaving him to wonder what he did wrong. Sherlock thought to himself 'Does he not like hugs anymore? Does he not like me? We finally have a case and he says no to it? No to being around me. Did I make him angry or something?' Sherlock's thoughts ran amuck as he sat on the couch unmoved not even noticing the time was going by until Lestrade was standing next to him talking to him. "Holmes, you alright?" No word was spoken, the darker haired man (sherlock) didn't even flinch until Lestrade put a hand on his shoulder "Sherlock" which snapped him out of his thoughts. Taking a glance about and realizing who was talking to him. Sherlock spoke "What is it Lestrade? What are you doing here?"

"You've been ignoring calls and texts for the last four hours, almost five now. You took on a case and disappeared from it. I thought something was odd when you didn't come with John to rub it in my nose that you could solve this in a quick hefty amount of time. What is going on with you? I know you sulk a lot and sit in silence a lot, but I've been calling and texting you for over an hour with no word. John isn't responding and Mrs. Hudson just keeps telling me to talk to you while she holds a child." Lestrade explained sitting down across from him. "It's nothing, was just thinking about the case." "How can you think about it when I've told you nothing of the sorts so far? All you know is I had a case for you and you were supposed to come down to the station to hear more about it." Sherlock heard him speak realizing he was right. "I think I'll skip this one out this time. I seem to be more distracted than planned." "I can see that, do you need to go take care of it?" Lestrade motioned to Sherlock explaining he had something else in reveal to his 'mood',

Sherlock denied it though he knew what the detective had meant. Instead, he explained what happened earlier to see if Lestrade could lighten up on the details of the events earlier with John. Explaining the story Lestrade had not idea if the two thought about each other in that way.


End file.
